


Out in the Open

by zorell



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorell/pseuds/zorell
Summary: Things come to a head and a secret is revealed.Sequel to Honesty's the Best Policy.





	Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from my story ‘Honesty’s the Best Policy’, and was written and posted to fill a square on a Long Live Ianto bingo challenge over on lj in 2012, though I can’t exactly say which one here as it will give the game away !  
> Set after ‘Cyberwoman’ and Ianto’s suspension.

It seemed that since deciding to tell Jack about himself Ianto had been thwarted at every attempt. Whether it be an ill timed rift alert, interruptions from work colleagues, or just general day to day activities getting in the way, the Welshman had not been able to continue what he had wanted to, and had started to, tell Jack that evening a week ago in his flat. Now it looked as though Estelle’s words were coming true, and the truth was about to come out before Ianto had the chance to say it himself.

The day had started as normal; the others arriving at differing times, a round of coffees and yet another attempt by Ianto to talk to Jack halted by the rift alarm. Jack, Owen and Gwen had headed out to check on what had come through the rift and to deal with it as required, leaving Tosh and Ianto in the Hub. A short while later a second alert had sounded signalling a weevil had surfaced and was on the loose. With the others occupied, it had fallen to Tosh and Ianto to cope with the new alert, and they had headed to the weevils location fully equipped and ready to deal with it. Unfortunately things hadn’t gone totally as planned, and although the initial weevil had been caught and subdued, a second had appeared out of nowhere lunging at Tosh as she was going to get the car. Ianto’s attention had been on checking the restraints on the captured weevil, but he turned instantly on hearing the gut wrenching ‘cry’ and almost simultaneous scream that cut through the air. He found himself turning to see his team mate, - no his friend, - being attacked by a second sewer dwelling alien. And so this was where Ianto found himself, after a week of trying to tell Jack his secret, there was now no choice of hiding it, no holding back, because if he did there was no doubt in his mind that Tosh would die and that simply wasn’t an option. Without hesitation Ianto twisted each wrist and flicked open his hands releasing two bolts of energy. The one from his right hand was glowing red and hit the weevil with such power it was lifted off its feet and flung, with bone crunching force, against the alleyway wall then fell to the ground motionless. Simultaneously a bolt of blue energy came from the Welshman’s left hand and surrounded Tosh with a protective shield. Even before the energy was leaving his hands Ianto began to run towards his injured friend. Ignoring the body of the weevil he knew he had killed, Ianto ran straight through the shimmering ‘shield’ and dropped to his knees to asses and reassure Tosh.

“ Ianto ?” Tosh’s voice was quiet, and the shock of the attack could be both heard in her voice and seen on her face. Though it crossed Iantos’ mind it could also be a reaction to what she’d just witnessed her team mate do.

“ Tosh, it’s alright, you’re safe. I promise.” Ianto hoped that the truth of his words would be accepted by the young woman, “ This is going to hurt...” he continued as the tension in Tosh's face visibly lessened, “... but I need to check your shoulder.”

Ianto was concerned at the amount of blood that was already beginning to pool on the ground. He knew he had to act quickly, and a closer examination of the damage caused by the weevil only confirmed the need for urgency.

“ Tosh, I need to stop the bleeding...” Ianto looked from the wound to Tosh’s face, their eyes locking. “... Do you trust me ?”

There was a faint nod from his injured friend, and he gave her a slight smile in return, and then lifted one of his hands over the wound.

“ You are going to feel some warmth in your shoulder and maybe some tingling, but it’s nothing to worry about, ok ?”

Tosh gave another small nod, and then with a look that asked for answers, and the tone to her quiet voice doing the same, she simply said “Ianto ?”

“ I promise I’ll explain.”

“ Damn right you will !” an angry but restrained American voice spoke up from behind the Welshman.

Jack had left Owen and Gwen to take the retrieved rift debris back to the Hub, while he headed to the weevil call out coordinates. There seemed to be interference on the comms, and he had been unable to make contact with either Tosh or Ianto in the last few minutes. Jack knew that the pair were more than capable, but Ianto had only recently returned from suspension, plus the Welshman didn’t do field work very often, and Jack wanted to make sure everything was alright with them.

Reaching the far end of the alleyway where the coordinates had placed the weevil Jack had been stunned to see Ianto run towards, and through, what appeared to be a protective shield around Toshiko. Drawing his Webley Jack ran towards the scene, arriving as Ianto told Tosh he’d explain.

Ianto didn’t react to the Captain’s voice but remained focused on Tosh’s injured shoulder. The bleeding had stopped, and the most damaged tissue had also been repaired. Ianto was unsure whether to complete the healing but the decision was decided for him as Jack addressed the ‘patient’.

“ How are you doing Tosh ?” Jack glanced at the young woman, intently watching her reactions as well as listening for her answer.

“ Feeling better.” Tosh’s voice sounded a little stronger, “ The shoulder feels warm but there’s no pain and the bleeding seems to have stopped.” She looked gratefully at Ianto.

“ In that case Ianto stop what you are doing, and start explaining.” Jack was in Captain mode, trying to contain the sense of betrayal he was feeling once again with regard to the Welshman. Jack had thought that things between the two men had improved both during Ianto’s suspension and since his return to work. Of course there had been that confrontation in Ianto’s flat after the Welshman had visited Estelle, but even so things had been moving on for the better. Now though...

“ Don’t you want to leave the explanation until we get back to the Hub Sir. Tosh needs more treatment, and there are the weevils to deal with.”

“ The weevils can wait a few more minutes, Tosh isn’t in immediate danger anymore, and I want to know what I’ll be taking into the Hub before returning there with you. So what are you Ianto Jones ?”

“ A human, Sir.”

“ Not like any I’ve known.” Jack replied, his face free of any expression, as he tried to read Ianto.

“ Nether the less I am human, - I just happen to be able to do...‘things’.” Ianto’s face was equally expressionless.

“ ‘Things’ that include being able to just walk through what appears to be a protective energy shield, that I assume you created, - which you can now take down now by the way,- as well as being able to heal severe injuries, and by the look of it take out a weevil from a distance with, if the wound is anything to go by, some kind of energy ‘weapon’. So excuse me for doubting you when you claim to be human, and for wanting an explanation before taking you into the Hub.”

“ I’m no more of a threat than I was this morning.” Ianto calmly stated, his eyes firmly fixed on the Captains, as the shimmering shield separating them disappeared.

“ This morning I didn’t know what you were capable of, - I still don’t.” Jack replied his gaze just as fixed on Ianto’s.

“ If Ianto had wanted to do something to us, or to the Hub, he could have done so by now.” Tosh pointed out, her voice sounding stronger as she felt better all the time, “ and all he has done here has been to help and protect,” she added.

“ That’s the only thing that’s stopping me pulling the trigger, not that we know whether a bullet would do any damage.” Jack still had his Webley aimed at the Welshman.

“ I may have magic running through me but it doesn’t make me invincible.” Ianto commented.

“ Magic ? There’s no such thing.” Tosh looked at Ianto, the scientist in her finding his words hard to accept.

“ I beg to differ.” The Welshman said breaking eye contact with Jack and looking to the young woman beside him, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Before anything else could be said a noise began to come from where the restrained weevil was.

“ Sir, whatever you deem fit I will abide by, but our ‘friend’ seems to be reviving, and the longer we are here the more likely the chances are that we will be seen.” Ianto looked back at the Captain. “ Not forgetting Tosh’s injury.”

Jack knew they needed to get Tosh more recognised medical attention, and that the weevils needed to be moved before their luck ran out and they were seen by any passers-by. The immortal considered his options. He could knock out the Welshman, or restrain him and hope he did as he’d said he would and abide by Jack’s actions and not break free. Or he could trust Ianto to do his job and help. Whichever option Jack chose Ianto would be watched carefully and would be giving a full explanation about himself once back at the Hub. Jack wasn’t as sceptical as Tosh was with regards to magic. In his travels he had come across numerous things that had no explanation, but for a human, - if in fact Ianto was one, - to be magical was beyond the Captains’ knowledge or experience. Jack sighed to himself, however hurt and betrayed he felt on a personal level Tosh had been right, - Ianto could have unleashed his, what would appear to be potentially substantial, powers on them at anytime and yet he hadn’t, not even during the Cyberwoman incident.

“ I’m trusting you Ianto, but believe me once back at the Hub I want a full explanation, and if you try anything I promise I will find a way to stop you.”

“ Sir.” It might have only been one emotionless word of acknowledgement from Ianto, but what Jack saw as he held the Welshman’s gaze was a myriad of emotions including acceptance, regret and over whelming apology.

\---------------------------------------------

Jack looked at Ianto who was seated across the desk from him in his office. They had returned without further incident and after sending Tosh to be checked over and treated by Owen, and the two of them having dealt with the weevils, Jack and Ianto had retreated to the Captain’s office.

“ Start explaining, and it better be good.” Jack looked at Ianto with an expression that told the Welshman that it had better be the truth as well, the whole truth.

Ianto took a deep breath and began.

“ Millennia’s ago this land was full of mythical, mystical creatures, and magic that not only resonated through the land, but also through its people. To be able to harness that power, to be able to use the magic was second nature to the majority of the population. Maybe it was fear, or a sense of injustice, or maybe insecurity by those without the magic, added to the gradual influx of non magical travellers with different ideas and beliefs, but over time those with the magic became victimised and persecuted. They began to only use their powers in secret and then not at all. Their numbers diminished over the years as many were killed, and others powers disappeared through generations of lack of use and loss of knowledge, until just as had happened with the likes of the Dragons and Unicorns those who could do magic became extinct. The only remnant of their existence being the fanciful tales told through generations with the truth lost to the past.”

“ Nice ‘history’ lesson but what does this have to do with you ?” Jack asked a little impatiently.

“ When I was nine Mam became ill, well her illness got worse and she was taken to a residential hospital. Tad didn’t tell us where, and banned Rhi and I from trying to find her and from seeing, her saying it was for the best all round. I made out that I did as he said, but I instantly began looking for her and a few weeks later I found out where she was and started visiting her as often as I could. Inevitably Tad found out, and the night when he did we had a massive argument during which the lights suddenly blew and I took my chance to runaway. I ended up in Roundstone Woods...”

Jack tensed at the mention of the local spot.

“...It was late, cold, there was hardly any moon and what there was kept being obscured by passing clouds, I should have been afraid – but I wasn’t. For some reason I felt at peace there. It felt right, like I belonged. It was almost as though I had been drawn there by something...”

Jacks mind was rapidly processing what Ianto was saying. The Welshman said he felt at peace in those woods ? A place that had always held a sense of foreboding to Jack. A place that the Fairies considered their play ground. The Fairies...Did Ianto feel at ease there because he was somehow connected with them, whether through choice or circumstance ? He had been ‘drawn’ there at an age when he could have been looked on by the beings as a ‘chosen one’. Jack couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at the thought that he could have lost Ianto even before he had known him, not that he had Ianto now and with whatever was going on with the young man the chances of him being his in the future where looking more remote than ever right now.

“...There was a noise and out of nowhere a woman appeared in front of me. Again I should have been worried or afraid, but I wasn’t. There was something about her that exuded calm and safety. She introduced herself as Casyne and just began talking to me. She asked why I was there, and why I wasn’t afraid of her. She spoke about the woods and asked if I believed in magic. She asked if I’d ever felt ‘different’ and if strange things had ever occurred around me. Some of what she asked didn’t make sense at first, but as she talked things became clearer. She spoke of how old the magic in the woods was, and told me about those who had once had the magic and all that had happened. She spoke about the past and the future, and of the foretelling that spoke of when one was needed, at a time when everything changes, one of magic would appear, - ‘one who would harness the powers of the past and use them to secure the future.’ Casyne touched my arm as she spoke, saying that the time for the magic to resurface had come, and that I was the one whose appearance had been foretold. Through her touch I could ‘see’ the truth in her words, and as crazy as it probably seems I accepted what she said without question. Casyne then spoke about teaching me about my heritage, and how to both release and use the magic buried within me. I met her for lessons either in the woods or at the small cottage on the edge of them. After Mam passed away I spent more and more of my time learning from Casyne until Tad died and I left town. Casyne would appear from time to time – abit like a watching angel I suppose...” At Jack’s questioning look Ianto elaborated, “...Casyne is more magical spirit than mortal, and as such she appears when and where she wants to or needs to be. She can take on solid form when and if she wants. She continued to help me until the ‘visits’ just stopped around the time I meet Lisa and joined Torchwood One. The rest you know.” Ianto had kept eye contact with Jack the whole time hoping the Captain would see that he was telling him the truth. In fact Jack was the first person he had told everything to, not even Estelle knew the details, just that he could use magic.

“ And today ?” Jack was giving Ianto a run for his money in the facial mask stakes as not a flicker of emotion crossed the immortals face.

“ As Tosh left to get our transport the second weevil came out of nowhere, I turned as soon as I heard it attacking and sent off two energy bolts. One hitting the weevil, the other to protect Tosh from any further assault, then as you saw I used a healing spell to repair the most serious damage and stop the bleeding.”

Jack gave a small nod accepting what Ianto said of the day’s events. The rest would take a little while to assimilate properly, and there were also more questions he wanted answers to.

“ Why join Torchwood One ? Surely with your ‘abilities’ once you knew their reputation and remit, wasn’t that the last place you should have been ?”

“ I worked on the theory that the best way to keep a check on the ‘enemy’, and to stay one step ahead of them, was to be a part of them.” Ianto replied, still watching the Captain for a reaction in the hope of seeing how he was truly taking the Welshman’s explanation. All he got was a nod from Jack as the immortal saw the sense in the potentially dangerous plan.

“ Why didn’t use your ‘abilities’ on the Cyberwoman to convert her back ?” Jack refused to call the thing Ianto had smuggled into the Hub Lisa.

“ This is probably going to sound strange but something inside stopped me from even considering it as an idea. It was like my subconscious knew she was already gone and stopped me from risking mixing my magic with what she’d become.” Ianto answered honestly.

There was silence as Jack considered Ianto’s answers, and thought about all that had been said between the two men during the Welshman’s suspension.

“ Why didn’t you tell me ?” Ianto didn’t miss the hurt in the Captain’s voice.

“ I tried to. Admittedly not while I was hiding Lisa, but since then I have tried.”

Jack looked sceptical.

“ The first time was that night at my flat when you confronted me about being out when I was visiting Estelle, if you remember a weevil alert interrupted. Then there was my first day back when Gwen charged into the office demanding to talk to you. A rift alert, a UNIT phone call, a weevil call out and more impatient colleagues have also thwarted my attempts. Even this morning I was about to tell you when the rift alarm went off.” Ianto clarified for the Captain.

Jack thought back to that morning and the other times and knew Ianto was speaking the truth; he had tried to talk to the immortal on numerous occasions. The evening at Ianto’s flat came to mind and threw up another question, one Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to, unsure of how he’d feel depending on the young man’s response.

“ Estelle, does she know ?”

“ Yes.” Ianto wasn’t going to start lying now when he had been honest throughout his explanation and with his answers. But he wasn’t sure how Jack would take the truth, after all Jack and Estelle had been together in the past and were still very close.

There was silence for a moment before the immortal asked, “ How long has she known ?”

Ianto steeled himself, “ Since I was ten.”

“What ?” It wasn’t anger in Jacks voice more surprise and hurt.

“ Estelle was in the woods looking for evidence of the Fairies and came across Casyne teaching me to throw a spell. Casyne knew of Estelle’s presence and did nothing to hide us like she normally did from any potential observers. Why she didn’t hide us I don’t know. It was as though Casyne wanted Estelle and I to meet, why exactly I’m not sure but I think it was so that we both had someone in the ‘real’ world who ‘believed’. Estelle wasn’t fazed by what she saw. Most people would have freaked out when seeing a piece of tree branch floating in the air then spinning before becoming sawdust and falling to the ground, but Estelle didn’t, she just looked on in awe before approaching us and asking some questions. Casyne answered Estelle, choosing to be selective with what she told her. Estelle was happy with the information that was imparted to her and she readily accepted my ‘ability’ without reservation. We became friends. I tried to visit her a couple of times a week. Sometimes just a quick hello, sometimes she’d serve me tea and we’d talk about magic and myths, and I’d try to warn her that not every ‘presence’ in the woods was good, not that she accepted that point of view especially where the Fairies where concerned.”

“ Still doesn’t,” concurred Jack. The Captain wasn’t sure how he felt about this revelation concerning his past loves knowledge regarding Ianto. “ You said your friend, Casyne, was selective with what she told Estelle. From that do I take it that she doesn’t know everything ?” he asked.

“ No, she doesn’t. She knows I can do real magic and that Casyne was my teacher, but you are the only one who knows the whole story.”

“ Did Lisa know ?”

“ No.” A brief look of surprise crossed Jacks’ face before he quickly schooled his features once again, but not before Ianto noticed.

“ She knew nothing ?” Jack knew how much Ianto had loved Lisa and found it hard to believe that he hadn’t told her about himself.

“ No, she didn’t know anything about it. Only Estelle and now you, and to a certain extent Tosh, have ever known.”

Jack considered Ianto’s words and couldn’t help feeling honoured that the Welshman had told him the truth, the whole truth. Yes, he had been put into a position where there was no option but to speak about what had happened and who he was, but Jack knew that the archivist had tried to tell him previously. He also knew Ianto could have hidden the truth and simply lied or not explained fully, merely giving Jack enough information to keep him quiet. He hadn’t, and for that the Captain was extremely grateful. Jack knew there would more than likely be additional questions that would need answering, both on a professional and personal level, but he was happy with what Ianto had said, and there was something within the Captain that was telling him that he could be confident that the Welshman was not a threat.

“ Why didn’t you tell her ?” Jack was curious, after all Ianto had risked everything for the woman that had been his girlfriend.

“ It never felt right to.” Ianto replied simply.

“ But it felt right to expose your ‘abilities’ in the middle of a Cardiff alleyway ?” Jack countered.

“ Yes.” Ianto said with certainty. “ If I hadn’t Tosh would be dead and that wasn’t an option.”

“ You could have used your gun.” The Captain stated.

“ There wasn’t time, she would have been dead or dying before I could have got a shot off. I acted on instinct to save a friend. It may have meant that my secret became known before I had the chance to tell you, but whatever the consequences for me I don’t regret it as it means that Tosh is still here.” Ianto said honestly, the two men still looking at each other intently.

“ In the alleyway when I mentioned about shooting you, you said that the magic within you didn’t make you invincible. Doesn’t it afford you any protection or... longevity ?”

Was that hope Ianto saw flicker in the Captains eyes as he spoke ?

“ I normally just heal at the ordinary rate, - it saves awkward questions, - but since the magic surfaced within me apparently I do have the ability to accelerate my healing if I want to, though it seems it can drain my strength. As far as severe or fatal injuries are concerned I have yet to discover the extent my magic affects those, and to be honest I’m not in a hurry to find out. I do know that I’ve been in situations where I’ve been lucky to either come away unscathed or with surprisingly few injuries...” Both men’s minds automatically went to Canary Wharf, “...Whether that has been down to just luck, or the magic protecting me I don’t know. Even Casyne was unsure of my potential self preservation or lifespan; even within those with magic I’m apparently unique. What I do know is that they lived extended lives and had a tolerance to much that proved lethal to those without magic. Casyne also spoke of the foretelling, saying that it spoke of the ‘‘One’ overseeing the centuries, sustaining the present and the future, and that their magic would stretch to the end of time and beyond’. This was interpreted by some as meaning the ‘One’ would be immortal, although even within a time of magic most regarded this as impossible.”

‘Not as impossible as you might think,’ thought Jack, as he took in Ianto’s words and found his mind drifting to what could be. The Captain knew deep down, even if he hadn’t admitted it to himself yet, that the man seated opposite him already had a claim on his heart. The thought that there was a chance that Ianto could be around for a while, a long while, and that Jack might finally be able to allow himself to live and to love someone without the ever present shadow of mortality haunting every moment, was almost over whelming. The immortal looked thoughtful as Ianto continued speaking.

“ You have your explanation Sir. I’ve answered your questions as honestly as I can, and will continue to do so to the best of my ability if and when you have any more.” Ianto paused for a moment, “ What happens now ?”

Jack sat back in his chair considering the young man in front of him.

“ What do you want to happen ?” he asked.

“ To carry on as before Sir. To continue working for you and for Torchwood, and to continue trying to regain your trust and that of the team.” Ianto replied adding mentally, ‘and to see if there is any chance of regaining and developing what was happening between us.’

“ And to continue to keep your ‘abilities’ a secret ?”

“ As leader Sir that decision is in your hands, as is my fate.” Ianto answered resigned to whatever fate the Captain considered fitting for him.

The few minutes of silence that fell in the office seemed to last a life time as far as Ianto was concerned. He couldn’t read Jack at the moment and was worried as to what the Captain would decide.

“ Tosh will have questions, and she has a right to know and understand what happened out there earlier.” Jack began.

Ianto nodded in agreement and acceptance. He had no problem in talking to the technical genius, and he had promised to explain to her.

“ Owen should know too. As the teams doctor he needs to be able to treat you properly if required, and be able to deal with anything your uniqueness might throw up.”

Ianto was a little less happy about Owen knowing, but he understood the Captains reasoning and accepted his decision. Though he could already ‘hear’ Owen rolling out the ‘Harry Potter’ jibes and supposedly witty comments.

“ And Gwen ?” Ianto asked. Similar to Lisa, and everyone else, it didn’t feel right telling the teams’ newest member, but he knew he would have no option if Jack ordered him to.

“ I don’t see any immediate reason for telling Gwen, but that doesn’t mean my decision won’t change in the future.” Jack responded.

Ianto kept his mask in place, but his relief at not having the former PC knowing his secret showed as the tension disappeared from his whole body. This didn’t go unnoticed.

“ Would it be such a problem Gwen knowing ?” Jack asked, leaning forward once again and resting his hands on his desk.

Ianto thought for a moment. He had been open with Jack during this whole meeting, but talking about Gwen was different. It had been obvious from day one that Jack and Gwen had the whole sexual tension/flirting/ hero worship thing going on, and that where the former PC was concerned Jack had a blind spot. She had already got away with much that the rest of them would have been pulled up about and reprimanded over. This made Ianto wonder if he should continue being open and honest, or would his words be seen as ‘jealousy’ or bitterness on his part towards the newest team member. However what he said was going to be regarded Ianto knew he could only continue as he had been and carry on speaking the truth.

“ Yes. It would be. Like I said before only Estelle, Tosh and you have ever known, and out of the three of you, the only one I had chosen to tell was you. Admittedly things didn’t quiet go to plan on that score, but you were the one it felt right in telling. The only one it has ever felt right in telling.” Ianto was looking directly into Jacks eyes still. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath then continued, “ Can you imagine having a secret about yourself, one that if others knew they would instantly look at you differently, treat you differently. Look at you as weird, not natural, not normal, a freak...”

‘I don’t have to imagine,’ thought Jack as he felt his stomach clench at Iantos words. It was as if the Welshman was describing the immortal.

“...that’s what would happen if I told people, that and more than likely I’d end up in an asylum, or some cell being experimented on if the wrong people found out. Because of this I’ve kept my secret, never feeling comfortable in telling anyone I until I found someone it felt right to tell. That someone being you. I know that Tosh and Owen will, if not totally understand or even approve, except who and what I am, and will keep it to themselves. With Gwen however it feels wrong to tell her, just as it had felt wrong to tell Lisa. I can’t explain it, I wish I could, but instinct tells me to keep my secret hidden from her.”

Jack listened to Ianto, he could understand where the archivist was coming from, and he himself knew that trusting someone with a secret like that was trusting them with your life. Did he really have the right to order Ianto, if not now but in the future, to tell his secret to someone he didn’t want to, or feel safe entrusting it to?

“ And what happens if an incident like today occurs ?” Jack asked.

“ That’s unlikely Sir. I don’t often go out on callouts, today was a rare exception, and even if I do join a mission I will be teamed with Tosh or Owen as you invariably team Gwen with yourself. The chances of Miss Cooper finding out by chance are negligible.”

“ But if she does ?” Jack pushed.

“ Then I’ll deal with that bridge when I come to it.” Ianto replied.

There was silence for a few moments as Jack considered Ianto and what he’d said.

“ No.” Jack said firmly. Ianto took a steadying breath, silently dreading the Captains next words. “We’ll deal with it.” Jack gave Ianto a small reassuring smile which was returned with a relived ‘thank you’ one from the Welshman. “Until then Gwen won’t be enlightened as to your true self, but you must speak to Tosh and Owen as soon as possible.”

“ Yes Sir.”

“ You said you wanted to carry on as before, continue working here and continue trying to regain the lost trust.” There was a faint nod from Ianto. “ I have no problem with that, if I did you wouldn’t have returned after your suspension. But you must know that after the revelation of today that task just got harder. Being honest has helped your case but it won’t be easy, don’t use that as a reason to hide yourself away.... If you need to talk, if you need anything, come to me. You could find that I understand more than you may think, and I will help and be there for you if and when needed. Remember you aren’t on your own.”

Ianto looked at the Captain taking in not only his words but the sincere tone in which they were said.

“ Thank you.” Ianto paused a moment before asking,“ Will there be anything else Sir ? ”

Jack smiled at the young man sitting across the desk from him, the tension in both men visibly fading a fraction.

“ Other than one of your amazing coffees, no Ianto that will be all for now,” replied Jack.

“ Of course Sir.” Ianto rose from the chair and headed out of the office and towards the kitchen. The truth was out now, if not totally in the open at least partly. After everything that had happened recently Ianto finally felt as if there was a future for him, one where he could, at least around some, truly be himself.


End file.
